


Dear Harry

by trevelyan_s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevelyan_s/pseuds/trevelyan_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape writes a letter to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Harry

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Livejournal in 2004.

**Monday, June 26**

Dear Mr. Potter,

You might be very surprised to hear from me, especially after such a long time. But I have had a lot of time to think. Yes, you are surely asking yourself why on earth I am telling you this; I don't know myself.

_Maybe because I've turned into such an old romantic fool. I better go on with the matter, otherwise I might humiliate myself even more._

I don't know how much you have changed. Six years is a very long time, especially at your age. How old are you now? Twenty-four?

_Hell, he's still so bloody young._

I have thought about us a lot as well.

_I miss your smile, I miss the sound of your laughing. I miss hearing you say my name and how you whisper it into my ear in such an alluring way only you can bring about. I miss looking into your eyes while I'm touching your beautiful body.  
I miss seeing your craving rising._

_And I miss hearing you moan when I explore your body with my fingertips. I miss hearing you whimper and beg for mercy when I don't give you what you want immediately. I miss the sounds you make when being affectionately tortured and how you can drive me mad. I miss the feeling of our two souls merging when our bodies become one. I miss holding you afterwards, rocking you to sleep.  
In the mornings I miss your warm body waking up beside me. Oh, Harry. _

And, believe it or not, somehow I miss you, Potter.

_I always knew it. I must have finally lost my mind. Writing him THIS._

But nevertheless, I have a reason to write to you and as I am still no great small talker, I should not try to improve that neglected ability now: Dumbledore is sending me on a long journey and I don't want to go without telling you some things, in case something happens to me. Therefore, it would be best to meet face-to-face, owls may be intercepted.

I am leaving August 9th. Should you feel like meeting me beforehand, send an owl with your date of arrival. If you don't, just forget this - _...demonstration of my insanity, greatest humiliation of my life..._ \- letter.

_Hope to hear from you very soon._

_With love,_

_Severus_

Yours sincerely,

Prof. Severus Snape


End file.
